New York's Newest Big Name
by flip flops in february
Summary: She was ignored and hated. She was bullied and had no friends. Never. All she had were people who hated her guts. All she had was her soul, books and her voice. Her angel-like voice. When New York's top studio holds a music competition, she wants in. She wants a chance to prove to people she's special. And maybe fall for a certain brown haired boy along the way? Who knows? AU
1. The Beginning

**Hey hey! Lol, I'm back with yet another story! I have decided to put Kickin' It Without Them and Scratches On The Ice on hiatus so I can focus on this and Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red and this story. But first, I will post the 1st chapter and you tell me if you want me to continue it. BTW, this is AU and the gang live in New York instead of San Jose since the place fits with my story idea. And THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for nominating Kickin' It Without Them for Best Tragedy Story for Fashionista4Life's Kickin' It Choice Awards! I feel so honoured! Anyway, here is the 1st chapter. Oh, this is rated T for some stuff that will happen in the future. Also, Kim and the gang are 16 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL, K?JEEZ, THE NERVES OF SOME PEOPLE THESE DAYS...oh, I do own Star Studios(lol, I don't know if there is such a studio called that...)**

* * *

No one wanted to talk to her. But she always talked to them. They gave her glares. But she gave them smiles. They would grimace at her presence. But she would embrace theirs. They would push her away like she was some lost puppy who wanted attention. But she didn't push them away. Kim Crawford had always wanted to belong. To fit in. To be someone people wanted to be around, talk to, smile at her, enjoy her presence and keep her close. Someone who would listen to her voice, whether she was just talking, or whether she was singing some tune she heard.

But no one would. Everyone would find some excuse to stay away from her. By everyone, it meant everyone at school, her family, her relatives, and anyone else who bothered to remember who she was. She never knew why everyone did that. Actually, no one did. Somehow, one person ignoring her ended up with everyone. A few occasional "hello's" were exchanged between Kim and some stranger who wanted to be nice, but would quickly take it back and rush off when a glare was pointed.

So all the blonde, singing prodigy and braniac had was her music and books. She had always wanted to be a singer, and every opportunity she had to sing, she would gladly accept, if it was a song or even just a few lines from a lullaby for a school play. Everywhere she went, she would be humming some melody to a song she had heard someone else sing and instantly fell in love with.

Right now, she was humming "No One" by Alicia Keys. Though not a lot of people have listened to the song, she absolutely adored the song. She had always wanted to sing the song in front of an audience and have them applaude, but for now, she would have to sing to her stuffed animals in her bedroom with the toy kareoke machine she had recieved for her 5th birthday. She had her sights set on a new one, a lovely dark black one with a real microphone and anything else one could ask for to make it big in the music industry. But she never had enough money because each week she got closer, the price would increase because of the high demands.

She had never asked her mom or dad to buy her it, because they would always reply with a "no." They would always say it was too expensive, but they would buy a dress more expensive than that for her younger sister, and whenever she asked why they bought it and couldn't buy the kareoke machine, they would defend themselves by stating "She needs the dress. She's going to a birthday party."

Of course, that dress would be only worn once, then given away to another relative until eventually no one was small enough to fit in it. Then, it would be thrown away. Of course, right after, another dress would be bought for a cousin older than Kim. After it was worn once, the family would pass it down, always skipping Kim. She never knew why people hated her so much even though they never got a chance to get to know her, but what could she do about it? Well, she would make it big. She would make it in the music industry. Because, she's the type to make it work. Even if it started with a hot pink kareoke machine.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_October 2nd, 2000_

_"Mommy, do you like my singing?" Kim asked, holding the pink microphone in her hand, smiling a crooked grin at her mom._

_"Sure honey. Wonderful." Her mother replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes secretly._

_"OH LOOK! MY BABY!" She squealed after when 3-year old Chloe walked into the room, her cheeks all chubby._

_"Mommy? Can I play with Chloe?" Kim asked, walking towards Chloe._

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Her mom roared, shoving Kim away and holding Chloe tightly. "Don't you dare touch my baby!"_

_"But mommy, I'm your baby too..." Kim meekly whispered, crying. When Kim looked at Chloe, that was the moment she chose to let out a wail._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!? GET OUT!" Her mom yelled at Kim, pointing to the door. Kim wiped away a few tears and walked out the door._

_"Come on baby, let's go eat!" Her mom soothed Chloe, causing her to crack out in a grin._

* * *

_Present Day:_

_November 18, 2012_

Kim walked on the sidewalk of New York, occasionally taking peeks at clothing stores on 7th Avenue near Times Square, also occasionally walking into a store and buying something. Wearing a thin chocolate brown jacket with a thin black scarf, she continued down the street towards Times Square. Looking down, she stared at her brown winter boots with a fur lining covered feet. She continued walking until she looked up and saw a familiar figure walking towards her, just several inches away. It was Jack. The brown haired, brown eyed high schooler who all the girls instantly fell for. Like everyone, he didn't like her. He was coming closer and closer, close to having a collision. Thinking quick, the blonde spun half way across him, easily dodging him. Looking back, she saw Jack staring at her. She gave him a small smile and looked away, sighing.

As she walked closer and closer to Time Sqaure, bright lights shined, and she felt a sense of comfort. New York truly was a gorgeous and wonderful place to grow up in. Entering Time Square, Kim took a look at everyone passing by, either running to meetings or dragging someone else to a store. _I couldn't imagine just visiting New York. There's too much to fit in to a certain time period,_she thought as she heard someone talking on the phone, saying "OMG! I cannot fit Time Square AND Chinatown in just 3 hours!"

When she saw a little girl fall, she ran over and helped her up. She smiled at the girl, who returned a heart warming smile. The girl reminded her of a younger version of herself, with the curly blonde hair and crooked smile.  
"Thank you." The girl's mother mumbled to Kim, and she smiled back, waving to the little girl as her mother took her to where a cab was waiting, probably taking them to Macy's. There was a huge sale going on, and Kim had already bought stuff she needed for herself the day the sale started. She wanted to make sure that she got what she needed before it all dissapears.

As she walked through the square, a neon light caught her eye. Turning around, she came face to face with a sign for some music competition. She turned around and continued walking until she came to a halt. _Hey, wait a minute! _she thought as she made her way back to the sign. Taking a look over it, she read the words on the board, smiling widely when she finished them.

**WANT TO BE NEW YORK'S NEXT BIG NAME?  
STARTING DECEMBER 1ST, STAR STUDIOS NY  
WILL BE HOSTING A MUSIC COMPETITION FOR THOSE  
WHO WANT TO BE A STAR!**

_SIGN UP AT THE STAR STUDIOS OFFICE IN TIMES SQUARE  
BEFORE NOVEMER 19TH AND WE'LL SEND A LETTER TO YOU  
REGARDING WHETHER OR NOT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED.  
WHEN YOU COME, BRING A CD OR VOICE RECORD OF YOU  
SINGING TO ANY SONG AND SUBMIT IT TO US.  
BEST OF LUCK TO EVERYONE!_

This was what she had been waiting for. A chance to become a star. A chance for people to know who she is and actually LIKE HER. This was it. This is the chance for her to rise to stardom. For people to see that she wasn't worth ignoring and acting mean to. She would be known.

_Star Studios, prepare to meet New York's Next Big Name..._

* * *

**And there is the 1st chapter! Let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue this. I want at least 10 yeses for this story to continue. I know it's quite a bit, but I want to make sure people actually will read this story if I make chapters. If you don't want me to continue this story, I am completely okay with it. But if you do, remember, say yes in the reviews. That's all I have to say, so BYE!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Due to high demand for this story to continue, I've decided to do just that! Anyway, Kim will perform in this chapter! And it is No One by Alicia Keys! Lol, spoiler alert: If she makes it into the competition finals, she will sing this song! Lol, if she doesn't, this song will be sung by her once more anyway, so expect the lyrics to this song in at least one more chapter, maybe two if I need to. Alright, enough with my talking and on with the story! But before I do, here is the oh so dreaded by many disclaimer that I wish I could just leave out and be happy go lucky…oh and if I didn't put the first chapter in Kim's POV(I don't remember if I did), this chapter will be. Oh, and Kim will be 17 in this story. I'm sorry if I said she's 16.**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! Jeez, I'm guessing a lot. I also don't own No One by Alicia Keys so fanfiction PLEASE don't kill my account for adding lyrics, please! Also, please don't sue me Sony Music Entertainment, or Alicia Keys!**

* * *

I ran to Star Studios, it luckily being only a 5 minute run. I quickly dashed into the building, taking a deep breath as I reached the receptionist's desk. The receptionist, whose name tag reads "Delila" gave me a queer look before I started explaining.

"I want to sign up for the music competition."

Delila gives me a puzzled glare, looking around. I assumed she wanted to find someone who could pry her attention away from me but she had no such luck. When she found out she didn't recognize anyone nearby, she narrowed her eyes at me, furrowing her brows as well.

"Sweetheart, don't you think it's a bit late to want to enter? We've been having auditions for this for a little more than a week...I'm not sure if you're going to be commited enough to do this on time." She questioned me, and I sigh.

"Look, I've been waiting for something like this my whole life! I'm hated by people! I'm treated terribly because people think I'm not like them. But I'm okay with not being like them! One of the only things I've got in life is my voice! And maybe if people hear me and like it, then I might make other people's days a lot better. Please, please give me a chance!" I pleaded, clasping my hands together. Delila blinks a few times, wiping her cheek. I guessed she's crying a bit.

"You really want this, don't you?" She asked me, her voice cracking a wee bit. I nodded.

"More than anything."

Delila sighed, cracked a small smile and took out a black binder and removed the pen from behind her ear. When she asked me my name, age, and all the other neccesities, I smiled. I was going to get a chance!

"Alright Kim dear. I'll let Miguel know you're here." She said to me before grabbing a land line that was next to her. When she finished making the call, she looked at me.

"First, I'll need the CD of your preformance. Does a live audition sound okay as well?" She asked me, and I smiled and nodded.

"That's just fine. And hold on a second, the CD is in my bag." I replied, and held up my index finger to signal one minute while rooting through my bag. After several seconds, I found the CD and handed it over to Delila. Delila took it and handed it to a black haired, asian woman who I assumed was Miguel's assistant.

"Take it to Miguel." Delila whispered to her, and the asian nodded before taking off down the hall. "Kim honey, take a seat and I'll let you know when Miguel is ready for you." She added to me, pointing to a few chairs near the entrance. I nodded and made my way to a chair near a stack of magazines. I flipped through one of them before seeing Grace and Jack walk through the doors, hand in hand. Oh no.

I watched Grace walk up to Delila, smirking.

"Sooooo Deli, I'm here for my audition." She told her, and Delila nodded.

"Take a seat in the waiting area and I'll let you know when Miguel is ready for you." Delila repeated the same thing she told me to Grace, and she nodded before walking to where I was sitting. Jack just leaned against the wall texting. When Grace caught my eye, I tried to look away but she stormed up to me.

"CRAWFORD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She boomed, gaining weird looks from people nearby. She glared at them before turning back to me.

"I'm here to audition. I'm guessing you are too?" I questioned Grace, and she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yup. Kim, there is no way you'll make it so why don't you take you and those ugly sneakers and skidaddle outta here." She growled, but I didn't get up. Grace was about to slap me when Delila called for me.

"Kim, Miguel is ready for you."

I nodded before getting up.

"I guess that's my cue. Good luck Grace." I told the brunette in front of me, and she just glared at me. I went down the hall, passing Jack. He didn't acknowledge my presence, but it didn't suprise me. I walked down the hall until I saw a sign hanging on a door bearing the words "studio." I opened the door, and saw Miguel, THE Miguel Patterson sitting in the chair.

"Hello Kim. Welcome to Star Studios. My name is Miguel." He told me, holding his hand out. I shook it.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr. Patterson." I replied, and a small laugh escaped from Miguel's lips. I gave a small worried look, but he just shook it off.

"Don't worry darling. It's just that no one who has auditioned has called me Mr. Patterson. You can call me Miguel as well, it doesn't matter. Anyway Kim, I listened to the song you performed on your CD and I must say you have a fabulous voice! It's original, it has that "make you want to listen to it again" vibe in it and I definitely want to hear you again. But first, I need you to sing live. Do you have something ready?" He stated, and I nodded.

"Well if it's okay, I'd like to sing the same song I sung on my CD here." I said, and Miguel nodded.

"That's just fine. I love your performance with the song so I'd love to hear it again." He told me, and I nod before walking into the sound booth. Grabbing some headphones laying on the bench, I placed them on my head and tapped the microphone, making sure it was on.

"Whenever you're ready Kim." Miguel whispered, which sounded loud to be. I nodded, took a deep breath and started singing.

_I just want you close_  
_Where you can stay forever_  
_You can be sure_  
_That it will only get better_

I kept singing, and I saw Miguel smiling widely. I smiled back and continued singing, pouring my heart out.

* * *

_Jack's POV(Lol, I needed a different POV for this part of the story, and it was either Jack or Grace...yeah...)_

I was standing near the hallway, texting Jerry. God, why did Grace drag me to this stupid audition!? It's pure torture. Honestly, Grace's voice is quite bad...but I could never say that to her, or she'd be so upset...and when she's upset, oh boy, you better run. As I finished texting Jerry, I heard a voice coming from down the hall. It was...beautiful.

Wanting to see who emmited that voice, I went down the hall, blocking out Grace's demands to come back. I kept wandering down the hall, the voice getting louder and louder. I was about to see who sung the song when they stopped. No more music drifted through the halls. Dissapointed, I punched the wall, wincing when the painted brick came in contact with my fist. I groaned and made my way back to the lobby where a furious Grace was waiting.

"Jack! Why did you go down the hall?" Grace questioned, her face bearing a angry look. All the brunet could do was take a deep breath and shake his head, trying to think of a believable excuse for the reason he wandered, the real reason being an unacceptable answer.

"Um...I was thirsty so I went looking for a water fountain..." Jack stuttered, praying that the girl across from him would believe it. She wasn't a super genius, but she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box either, so the situation could have gone both ways.

"Alright! Oh look! It's my turn! Come on Jackie!" Grace squealed, tugging the brunet's arm down the hall to where the door marked "Studio" was.

* * *

_Kim's POV_

When I finished singing, Miguel erupted into applause.

"Wonderful Kim! I think you have what it takes to do this!" He told me, and I gasped

"Really?" I whispered/yelled, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Totally. You got it all girl! Here is this letter you need signed by your parents since you are under 18. Bring it back before the week is done and you've guaranteed yourself a spot in this game girl! I can't wait to see you soon!" Miguel told me, and my smile dropped slightly.

"My...parents?" I breathed, a worried look on my face.

"Yes...do you have a problem with that?" Miguel asked me, and I shook my head, lying. Of course there is a problem. My parents would never let me do this! Why didn't I think of that before!?

"Of...of course not. I need to go now. Thank you!" I mumble, waving to Miguel before taking off, rushing down the halls. When I make it to the lobby, I give Delila a thumbs up, gaining a wide grin from her. After, I run out the door into the cold streets of New York. I can't believe I made it! But there's only one problem.

Mom and dad.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you soo much for 20 reviews! On the 1st chapter of a story I might not have continued! Wow, that's really amazing! Anyway, I apologize if my updates on this story are short and have a long time period in between them. I have a whole bunch of stories I need to work on, including a one-shot story I'm starting! Anyway, review please and see you all soon!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Good god, I have not updated this story since August last year… holy… shit… I suck… moving on, 58 reviews for this story: HAPPIEST GIRL ON EARTH! My god, thank you a million times! If I continue getting this many reviews, I'll devote myself to this story big time and make sure I never leave you hanging. Do you think around 15-20 reviews is doable for this chapter? I know it's a lot, but you guys have given me so many wonderful reviews, so I think it's possible!

Moving on, I am a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for my two newest stories, but in the end, all I care is if this story gets enough reviews to make up for it, which is above.

Here it is, the bestest people in the world!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or anything else in here that you know has been manufactured or is a real thing. Are we clear here?

* * *

**P.S. **If you notice any changes in the story, I haven't updated the story since August, so my memory about it is slightly weak. Plus, imagine it's around 6PM at night.

* * *

**P.S.S. **If Kim makes it into the Finals, she'll be singing a different song than Alicia Keys. There might also be some dancing added into the mix if I feel like it… I'm not too sure yet. I'll see how it all plays out… But she can dance. That is definite, but no one knows that yet, except her younger sister, Chloe (she'll be playing a big role in the story).

* * *

**:::**

**This Is Going To Be Complicated**

**:::**

* * *

She muttered a goodbye before running out the doors, screaming and jumping up in the air once she bounded down the steps. But the problem with her parents still flew around in her head, decreasing her happy mood a slight bit. She had no idea how she could possibly ask them. Should she just casually bring it up, or just randomly ask it during an awkward silence? Either way, her parents' answer would be one she probably wouldn't be happy with.

Her parents were slightly nicer since her childhood, but they were more interested in helping Chloe achieve her dreams before the blonde herself. It was the way things always were; including her room up in the attic (which was normal sized and was warm all year, but very lonely), the lack of presents for her birthday (lack meant around 5 dollars from her parents) but she usually bought a large one with the money she'd save up from babysitting, chores, mowing lawns, etc.

Walking home, she thought about the one question lingering, and by the time she was at the front door, she didn't know how to say it. The sky was darkening, but was bluer than black. As if she commanded, the door opened and there appeared her little sister, Chloe. Her sister and her were quite close, though it seemed like her parents wanted to tear them apart more than bring them closer. "Hi, Kim," the teenage brunette with orange streaks said, giving the blonde a small hug before running off to where the Crawford's car was waiting. Her mother trailed behind the energetic 14-year old, giving Kim a grim look.

"You're alone in the house. Don't break anything or no dessert for you," her mother threatened lightly, and Kim just assumed she was too tired to add any more rudeness into her voice. She nodded, walking into the house. It was fairly large, and a lovely family house. Turning left, she walked into the living, where the t.v. was on to a _Full House _re-run. She chuckled at the antics of the baby Olsen twins, sighing and biting her lip as she remembered how they were now. Completely different. A bright pink note left on the coffee table attracted her attention.

She went over and picked it up, holding it up in front of her. It was the flyer for Star Records' contest. What was it doing there? No one in her family was interested. Chloe was too young to enter, her mother and father weren't interested at all, and the girl herself didn't know about it until she has the board. Squinting her eyes, she walked into the kitchen and saw a tube of lipstick. _Maybelline. _Her mother hates that brand…

Who's lipstick was it? Chloe used Maybelline, but only mascara, not lipstick. Plus, she knew her sister wouldn't be careless enough to leave it there. Everything was in her make-up kit in the brunette's room; the second biggest bedroom in the house, out of the 5 (three were guest bedrooms). That didn't leave many options… unless Chloe was babysat… eyes widening, Kim ran to the large calendar hanging off of one of the many kitchen walls.

Scanning through the dates, she saw red marker. _November 18__th__- Chloe will be babysat by Grace O'Doherty. _No… Grace was in the house? What if she stole something? Gasping, she remembered the smirk Grace had shot her when she left; a smirk that said she did something. Was something here it? She groaned, burying her head in her hands for a minute. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she repeated. Breathing in and out, she ran up the never-ending stairs up to the attic.

Nearly knocking down the door, she did a quick search. Nothing noticeable was missing. Unless… the drawer with the best present she'd ever gotten. It was a diamond necklace, and she'd gotten it the Christmas of her 12th birthday. The only reason she'd gotten it was because a woman from her mother's work had stayed over the holidays and if the blonde's parents got her something small and many large presents for Chloe, the woman, who's name was Beatrice, would criticize her parents for the lack of love for her. It was hidden in a secret drawer along with $10,000 of the $50,000 she'd saved up over the years (the rest she couldn't use until she needed to pay for University, along with the $30,000 from the money her parents had deposited into the bank when she was born).

Opening the drawer, she pushed everything aside and sighed a breath of relief when she saw the diamond necklace safely resting, in mint condition. Everything else was there, except something very noticeable and very important; the money. There was a $10,000 fee for the contest, which included plane tickets, hospitality, and all of the other necessities since if she made it through, it was off to Hollywood, and Kim was planning to use the money she could use to pay for it… "I cannot believe it. I h…I ha…" she stuttered, unable to say hate.

The word brought back memories; memories of her mother and aunt hating each other. Her aunt loved Kim, and had attempted to take custody of the blonde multiple times, but failed. After 3 years, her aunt gave up and moved to England. "God damnit, why can't I say it?"

_Don't get upset, don't get upset. They're not worth it. God damnit, Kim, they're not worth the tears and sadness, _the faithful voice of the imaginary friend she had since she was 5 (nobody knew about the fact she still had one). Her name was Madison, the name of her only friend, but that was when she was 3. And by now, Madison hated her. _Don't cry. _Kim let a small smile crack on her face despite the fact she felt childish. No girl her age had an imaginary friend, but it was better than having no friends.

"I'm getting that money back," the blonde decided, getting up and running out the door and down the steps leading to the floor below before taking more stairs to the first floor and grabbing her jacket before running out the door and onto the sidewalk, her pace never slowing.

The tube of lipstick was left on the counter, closed properly and beside the red fruit basket.

And the calendar was still hanging. Unfortunately, she didn't see the whole box with Grace's name on it, because the blonde missed something that was pretty important.

One more name.

_Jack Brewer._

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe Crawford was talking to her mom at the dance studio, ballet practice having ended a few minutes ago. "Mom, why do you and dad like me better than Kim?" she asked out of the blue, taking her mother by surprise. Her mother had never been asked that question. To be honest, she didn't really know. She guessed that Chloe was destined to be a star, and so she'd put the spotlight on the youngest Crawford to make sure she got somewhere in life before focusing on Kim, but by then, the blonde would already be somewhere. Just hopefully not still at home. If so, the plan would have had one flaw.

"It's complicated, honey. We don't hate Kim, no, we don't. It's just… well…"

"Just what, mom?"

"Just leave it, Chloe. You'll find out soon enough." Her mother sighed, running a finger through her wavy blonde hair and tucking a strand of her daughter's brown hair behind her ear.

"Really, or are you just saying that so I'll stop bugging you about it?"

"You know I can't answer that. Just please, trust me."

Chloe accepted defeat and nodded her head. Giving a small smile, her mother got up off of the bench and walked towards the door, her heels clicking on the floor as she took each step. Chloe quickly ran to catch up, wincing at the fact her jacket was in the car when the cold air wrapped around her.

"But, mom, you will tell me, right? I want to know really bad, and I want to make sure I will know. Don't lie to me, okay? I don't think Kim deserves to be treated like this. She's my big sister, and we're really close. I don't like seeing her like this, either, mom."

Her mother gritted her teeth. "Chloe, please, let it go. Just let it go."

"But, mom, I really want to know!"

"NO! Just. Let. It. Go. How many times must I tell you, Chloe Aubrey Crawford? I think one is enough."

"Of course, mom. I think so, too," the brunette said in a sad voice. There wasn't any way her mother would be saying anything at this point. But one question still lingered in her head, one question she wanted the answer to more than anything and was planning to get the answer to one way or another.

Her mother said nothing the whole ride home, an eerie silence filling the heavenly warm air from the heater.

"Mom, when Grace and Jack were babysitting me, they went up into the attic, where Kim's room is. And when they came back down, Grace's bag was filled with money. It looked like there was at least $10,000 in there. Do you think they stole the money from Kim?"

Jazmyn Crawford, her mother, furrowed her brows. "My gosh, Chloe, do you think she'd really do that? Kim does have money up there, and she respectfully earned it. I'll need to check up on them tomorrow. But first, we'll ask Kim if there really is any money missing. She'll know, since it is her money and all. I hope they didn't though. I thought they were such sweet children! Almost like my own…"

Chloe nodded again, a small grin slipping onto her face.

Her mother really did have a soft spot for Kim. "Well, never judge a book by it's cover, mom."

"I suppose so. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll give the two of them a small visit, alright, dear?" Chloe's grin widened. But the one question still floated around in her mind, distracting her from any thoughts. She needed to ask it. Real bad. Why was her mom so bothered by the question? Did something happen earlier she didn't know about? One thing was for sure, it was pretty bad. Unless, it was still happening…

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, this is a lot shorter than I thought this would be, but I wanted to update this for you guys since I haven't updated this in FOREVER and it wouldn't be fair to leave you hanging for any longer. Plus, I think this chapter is the worst one of all... hopefully, you guys think different because I'm not feeling too good about this, but I don't have time to go back and re-write it.

So… 15-20 reviews? It'd make my world so much brighter! And make up for the fact my two new stories haven't gotten as many reviews as I had hoped to get, from my wishes in Author notes.

But nonetheless, you guys are awesome! Virtual cookies for all of you! *Holds out cookie tray* Enjoy, and buh-bye!

* * *

**For All The Showers That Are British And Irish,**

**~ Me ~**


	4. My Enemy's Mom And Boyfriend

**A/N:**

EEK! 88 reviews for 3 chapters! Thank you so much! I feel so fantabulous right now! Especially since Spyfall is on Monday! Woot woot! Do you think we can get to 100 reviews with this chapter? That'd be awesome!

So... I have an announcement. Y'all know Kickin It Without Them, one of my old stories? Well, I was looking through the reviews and I saw this one from a reviewer going by the name of kick lover 101, who gave me a wonderful idea! So, if I get bored with my stories, I will add another chapter of that story!

So, I'm working on something new, but I'm not sure whether to publish it or not, so I'm going to put the summary and I want you to tell me whether you're interested in it or not. 10 yeses, I'll publish it at some point in April:

**Summary:**

_Kim Crawford was not pleased when she's forced to spend her last summer before University working as a concierge for her family's world famous hotel in Seaford, and things aren't getting any better for her when celebrity Jack Brewer is staying for the summer, and she's forced to be his personal maid. But as the summer goes on, things change, and Kim starts to change her mind about the brunet who seems to occupy her mind 24/7, and she's got only 60 days to do something about it._

What do you think? 10 yeses, this will be published. Less than 10, stored away for a certain amount of time I am unsure of.

Moving on, here is the long awaited chapter 4 of New York's Newest Big Name for the wonderful people who read, review, fave and follow this story! It's all for you, lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this, as you probably know. I do own the plot though. I also don't own Camaros, Girl Scouts and their cookies, Family Feud, red lipstick, Say Yes To The Dress (a show I love), hot chocolate, Payless, GSNTV or Alicia Keys.

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**NYNBN**

**4**

**My Enemy's Mom And Boyfriend**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

* * *

Dashing to the front door of the O'Doherty residence, Kim rang the doorbell multiple times and waited anxiously. Her entire mind was flooded with thoughts of Grace laughing at her as she put the money into a paper shredder. Kim _needed _that money, and quick. Just when she was thinking about leaving, the door opened to a 30 something old woman with dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun, tired and dull green eyes and wearing a pink track suit. It must be Grace's mother. The two of them looked identical. The woman sighed, shaking her head and attempting to wave off the blonde standing there.

"I don't want any Girl Scout cookies," she mumbled. "Please leave." Kim still stood there, contemplating whether to leave or tell Mrs. O'Doherty that she wasn't selling anything. She chose the second option. The blonde needed the money as soon as she could get it back, and waiting wasn't an option. Taking a deep breath, Kim opened her mouth but cut off by a voice from inside the house. It sounded like two people talking. It must be Jack and Grace. Kim bit her lip, and decided to change her words.

"Um... Sorry, ma'am, I'm not hear to sell cookies. I wanted to talk to you about Grace, but I'm guessing you're busy right now. I'll just come back another time. Again, sorry to bother you," she apologized with as much sincerity as possible before making an attempt to leave, but got stopped when a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was Grace's mother. The woman gave her a small smile before shaking her head and not letting Kim leave. Kim looked at her with a confused expression on her face. What was Grace's mom doing? The blonde was tempted to bite the woman (as silly as that sounds) and run off, but thought better. It wouldn't be very nice at all.

"No, I'm not busy. Just a little tired, that's all. When I was a little girl, my momma taught me never to shoo away someone who wants to talk about someone I love dearly, like my wonderful daughter, Grace. So, what would you like to say?" the woman asked, giving Kim a sweet smile that was the complete opposite of Grace's. It seemed like Grace got her mother's looks and her father's personality. The blonde didn't actually _know _Grace's father, but her mother seemed so sweet and so unlike Grace.

Kim gritted her teeth. "Really? Are you sure? Grace is right there," Kim pointed to the inside of the house, where the sound of the TV was able to be heard. "Maybe I should just come back later. I'm completely available tomorrow! Tomorrow sounds fantastic! The weather is supposed to be nicer than usual…" she trailed off, smiling and hoping Grace's mother would agree, but she instead shook her head and gave her a you're-not-going-anywhere-hun look.

"Nonsense! Now's a perfect time! Why don't you come in, hun, and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate. It's quite chilly out right now, and I'm sure you're cold. I would definitely be. It must be at least below 20 right now," Mrs. O'Doherty explained, giving Kim a bigger smile. She had pearly white teeth, like many people she knew. Her teeth weren't pearly white, but were a decent shade of white.

Kim sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that…" she muttered under her breath, tapping her foot on the green carpet in front of the door. Once she saw Mrs. O'Doherty waiting impatiently, she walked into the big, grand house. It was quite bigger than her's, with paintings hung on the walls and the smell of jasmine and vanilla filled her nostrils.

Mrs. O'Doherty gave her a tired smile as the two walked into the kitchen. "You'll have to mind my daughter. She's here with her boyfriend." Kim peeked into the living and saw Grace and Jack sprawled out on the couch, watching Say Yes To The Dress (probably Grace's choice) and chatting. Luckily, they haven't noticed her. Even if they did, they weren't saying anything._ Phew_, she thought.

The island had papers, pens and staples scattered everywhere. She didn't mind though; Naomi's office was the same when she lived with her a while ago (she'd only lived here for less than a year). "You'll have to mind the mess," Mrs. O'Doherty quickly apologized. "By the way, dear, call me Alison. Though I didn't catch your name."

Uh oh... "It's Kim. Kim Crawford," the blonde said nervously, only to be followed by loud, monstrous footsteps and an ear piercing shriek coming from a person in the living room walking into the kitchen, and Kim easily knew who it was.

"KIM? Why is that dork here?"

It was Grace... "Damn my luck," muttered Kim under her breath. Kim looked nervously between Grace and Alison, unsure whether to say something or attempt a hasty exit and get out of the situation. Not a word was said. A minute later, Jack walked in, confused with the silence and Grace's absence until he saw Kim standing there with Alison and Grace glaring darkly at each other. The brunet just looked at his girlfriend and her mother, unsure what to say.

"Well... I'll be going now. Uh... Thank you for inviting me inside, Mrs. O'Doherty," Kim stuttered, waving goodbye and attempting to leave, but got pulled back by Alison once again. Man, that woman was clingy. Instead of struggling to be let free, she just stood there, looking at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Alison shook her head and told the blonde, "No, Kim. You can stay," while still glaring at her daughter as she took a look at Jack, who was just whistling silently with his hands shoved into his jean pockets, "I just need to talk to my daughter about her lack of manners."

Kim just shook her head. "I don't want to get in the way of your lack of manners mother-daughter talk. Can I please go? My mother is probably wondering where I am right now, and my little sister must be bored out of her mind." The first excuse was horribly inaccurate, but the second one seemed more realistic.

Alison sighed. "Alright. You have a wonderful day, Kim. Feel free to come again some other time. I promise my daughter will be much more respectful and we can have that hot chocolate I promised," the brunette woman finally agreed, giving the blonde a small hug and glaring at Grace while doing so, making the blonde even more nervous.

Muttering a quick thank you, Kim dashed to the door and opened it, slamming it once she was out and wincing at the sound. Oh well, Alison wouldn't mind. She seemed like such a nice woman. If only Grace were the same way. Jack wasn't as bad, but he wasn't the nicest person to her. If only he were different... Well... She couldn't change him, but all she could do was hope he'd change... Wait, why'd she care? She didn't... of course she didn't.

Sighing, she started down the sidewalk when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Jack leaning against his Camaro, a present for his 16th back in March, holding a CD in his hand. She pointed at herself, a silent motion questioning if he was talking about her. The brunet nodded. He called out to her, "Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" The blonde nodded, holding up 3 fingers, motioning her birthday was in exactly 3 weeks (December 20th, and it was November 29th) and was about leave when Jack added, "You were at the auditions this afternoon, right?"

Kim nodded. "Uh, yeah. I was at the auditions. Can you tell me why you're wondering, because I'm kind of confused right now…"

"Did you happen to hear someone singing something by Alicia Keys? I don't know the song name, but I think it's on of her songs." Kim raised her brow. She had been singing Alicia Keys, but Jack must be talking about someone else. Of course he was. He didn't give a flying fudge about her, much less what she sang for the auditions. Either way, he'd be rooting for Grace.

"No, sorry," Kim apologized, slightly lying. She didn't hear anyone else singing Alicia Keys, so it might have been her he was talking about, but then again, she might be wrong. She didn't want to embarrass herself. Jack nodded his head sadly before getting into his car and backing out the driveway. Kim couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, but she shook it off. Maybe she's find out sometime and tell him, but for now, she'd have to leave it as it is. As she walked home, she hoped that Alison wouldn't bother to talk to her again. She didn't feel like confronting Grace anymore. She'd just find a different way to get the money back without anyone seeing her, which would be difficult, but she'd somehow succeed.

A few minutes later, Kim was standing in front of the front door of her house. Placing the key in the lock, she opened the door and walked straight into the large living room, where Chloe was watching Family Feud reruns. "Hey, Kim! Guess what? I'm in the lead for my ballet recital. It's in 2 weeks, and we're doing Swan Lake. I absolutely love Swan Lake. It's so pretty and wonderful and so many different things!" the brunette squealed happily.

"Oh my gosh, Clo, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" the blonde replied, taking a seat beside her sister and giving her a side hug as she giggled at one of the answers given for a question by a team. The answer given was totally dirty, but she found it hilarious. Hopefully, Chloe wouldn't understand it, but looking at some of the students in her little sister's grade, Kim assumed differently. "Where's mom?"

Chloe shrugged. "Out shopping for groceries. Or shoe shopping if she walks by some place like Payless or something like that." Kim nodded, taking her attention off the TV as the show launched into a stream of advertisements about products for the kitchen, medicine and problems with stuff like surgery and how people can get a free compensation, whatever that means. It was GSNTV after all. Some ads creeped Kim out, since they looked so serious, but sometimes so hilarious at the thought of someone calling because they'd been in whatever situation the ad was talking about.

"Okay. How was babysitting? Other than the fact Grace stole my money," Kim questioned, narrowing her eyes and directing her gaze back to the TV once the ads were finished. Chloe bit her lip, and Kim nodded her head, signalling she knew about that. "Any news?"

"Well, nothing you don't already know. Other than the fact you know about what Grace did, everything was just fine. I just did my homework and texted Devyn while Grace and Jack talked and watched some TV downstairs. I swear, they live for reality television." Kim suddenly stood up, surprised by what Chloe had said and also confused.

"Wait, repeat that last line!" the blonde exclaimed, her hazel brown orbs going back to their normal size.

"I swear, they live for reality television?" Chloe guessed, biting her lip, also confused as to why Kim would ask her to do such a thing. Did Kim not know something she did? Chloe waited for Kim's reply, shaking her head when she saw an incorrect answer said by someone on a team on the TV. The answer was obvious, but apparently the team didn't think so. Luckily, it was only their first strike.

Kim mimicked her action, but not because of the TV. "No," Kim replied. "the line before that."

Chloe furrowed her brows, thinking about what she'd said earlier. "I did homework and texted Devyn? By the way, she finally got a boyfriend! His name is Nathanial, Nate for short form, and he is super nice! Him and Devyn are totally cute together¾ " she started babbling on about Devyn and Nate, but got cut off by Kim.

"No!" Kim shrieked. "The line after that!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Uh… While Jack and Grace talked and watched some TV downstairs?" Chloe guessed once again. Kim nodded her head fervently, eyes widening as a team on the TV cheered because they'd won the round, gaining a lead into the triple money round, which would commence after another annoying stream of ads. God, people will torture other people for money (not physical torture of course, _mental _torture).

Kim looked at Chloe, pointing her index finger at herself. "That's news to me!" The brunette nodded her head in understanding.

Chloe smiled, "Well then, I do have news," but her smile quickly faded as she realized what Kim was trying to put out there. "You didn't know Jack was babysitting me too? I thought you noticed on the calendar! Jack's name was right below Grace's... Oh my god, you don't think Jack helped Grace steal your money, do you?" Kim shrugged. "Oh my god... I didn't think he was that kind of person."

Kim got up, running up the stairs and climbed into the attic, Chloe hot on her heels. Once she got in, Kim looked around in her room until she saw something on the ground. It was a black and blue watch with JB engraved into the back where the battery went. It was none other than Jack's watch. "Yup," Kim murmured, closing her eyes and attempting to calm down before she started freaking out and maybe even have a panic attack (it wouldn't be the first time) and maybe pass out due to stress. "He was here with Grace. He knows about it, Clo." Running over to her bed, Kim opened the drawer and noticed something else missing.

Pushing away all the remaining money and the necklace, Kim gasped. There was supposed to be a CD with all the songs and mini diaries she'd made up as she grew up. If anyone got their hands on it, she'd die of humiliation. Everything personal was on the CD. At first, she'd freak out and try to see who took it, but she already knew.

If Grace took the money…

She wouldn't have bothered to see the CD. But someone did…

Jack.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, that took longer than I had thought it would take, but I am finally finished! I'm sorry if the chapter seems so short, it's just I wanted it up for you guys as soon as I could, and I typed it up on my iPod (I'm too lazy to go to the computer and type this up, lol)…

Read, review and recommend! Don't forget to say if you want me to publish the story I put the summary for in the first author's note! I almost have the first chapter done of that story, so I'd be ready to go in a weeks time if people wanted it. Btdubs, this will be in the author's note for the first chapter of the new story as well, but I will be deleting 7 o'clock and offside in 3 days time due to the lack of reviews and inspiration. If that happens to change to 15 or more in 3 days, then I'll keep them, but if not, buh-bye to them.

Sorry for the 13 reviewers (7 o'clock) and 9 reviewers (offside) who wanted the story to continue, but hopefully you guys will be suffice with this one, YTTGWCRR and maybe KIWT if I continue that again (I also need 10 yeses for that to be continued as well).

Bye everyone, and happy Easter to all of you Fanfictioners and visitors and readers! Eat lots of chocolate and candy and sweets and other junk food and pray to God you have a good metabolism!

When I uploaded this onto Doc Manager, everything was screwed up and everything so if you see any mistakes, I am so sorry. Doc Manager is being an arse, and it took me 10 minutes to fix everything, and I had to copy and paste twice for the spacing to be correct, and everything else was screwed up, so I'm super sorry! Hope you still liked the chapter! :)

_Build a Lego house and if things go wrong knock it down,_

_Hiruthika_


End file.
